<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mediums and Meddling by AllTrekkedUp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511330">Mediums and Meddling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp'>AllTrekkedUp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Houdini &amp; Doyle (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is desperate to try to get in touch with his wife through any means possible upon giving up hope for her recovery.  Harry will try to help him restore his hope and reveal a few things about his feelings in the process.</p><p>I really suck at summaries. Please give the story a look if you're of a mind to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Conan Doyle/Harry Houdini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mediums and Meddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Constable Stratton, Dr. Arthur Conan Doyle and Harry Houdini's case was closed.  The murderer blaming the killings of men at a factory on their dead boss had been brought to justice.  They were just talking with Addie as she began to write her report, it was a rainy day in London and rather slow for the rest of the Yard.  Harry noticed how Arthur kept pulling out his watch and looking at it.</p><p>"If you will excuse me, I have an appointment with my publisher to keep.  I'll have to catch up with you later," Arthur said. He tipped his hat to them and started walking out.</p><p>Harry watched him go and then turned back to Addie.  "You notice how he has had "appointments" four times in the past two weeks?" he asked.</p><p>Addie thought for a moment. "Well, he has actually.  But they have been for different things, once to meet with some doctors about his wife, one had to do with his children I believe," she said.</p><p>"But he has also had two meetings with his publisher," Harry said.</p><p>"So? He is probably working on a new book," Addie said. She was typing as she spoke.</p><p>"Nah. He's had writer's block.  I think the doc has been lying to us," Harry said.</p><p>"You're questioning Dr. Doyle now?  You do realize that he doesn't have to tell us everything?" Addie said. </p><p>"No. But he doesn't have to lie to us either.  I'll see you later, beautiful!" Harry said. He started to put his coat on and run for the door.</p><p>"Houdini?!  Where are you going?" Addie asked.</p><p>"To follow Doyle!" Harry called on his way out the door.</p><p>Addie turned back to her typewriter and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Harry got outside just in time to see Arthur step into one of several carriages for hire on the curb.  He dunked into one himself and ordered the driver to follow the carriage that just left and to not stop too close to it when it reached its destination.  They stopped about fifteen minutes later and when Harry looked out he saw that they were stopped at his hotel.  He was greatly puzzled as he watched Arthur go in, he got out and paid the driver and went ahead to follow him.</p><p>Harry stood behind a plant in the lobby and watched as Arthur went upstairs, when he was out of sight he went up to the front desk.  The clerk smiled when he saw their most famous guest approach. </p><p>"Hello, Mr. Houdini.  Is there something I can do for you?" he asked. He was a short man with a waxed mustache and dressed sharply in a dark suit.</p><p>"Hello, James.  Yes there is.  Could you tell me which room Dr. Doyle has gone too?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well, I'm not sure the miss would like it if I told you, sir," the clerk said.</p><p>"'The miss'?  He's gone to see a woman?" Harry asked, curiously. </p><p>"Yes, sir.  Miss Jane Comstock, she didn't want just anybody to know she was here working," the clerk said. </p><p>"Jane Comstock the American medium?  Well I bet she didn't want just anybody to know she was here.  She only likes to take the rich for their money.  I can't believe she snuck in here under my nose!  What's her room number?" Harry asked.  He was angry about this, angry that a fraudulent medium had set up shop in his hotel and even more angry that his best friend was going to see her.</p><p>"I don't know if I should-"</p><p>Harry got out a twenty pound note and James looked at it a moment before taking it.  "Room 302," he said.</p><p>"Thanks," Harry said. He headed in that direction and once he found the room on the third floor he didn't bother to knock.  He simply banged it open with his shoulder, startling the medium and Arthur as they were sitting across from each other at a table holding hands.</p><p>"See here now!" Ms. Comstock gasped.</p><p>"Harry?!  What in God's name are you doing here?!" Arthur asked. Shocked at the sight of Harry and his arrival.</p><p>"I'm saving you money and dignity by getting you out of here.  As for you 'Miss' Comstock, I'll see to it you're run out of England just like I basically had you run out of America for being a fraud.  You'll not seduce anyone else in here with your lies and your tricks," Harry said. He got Arthur's hat and took his hand to pull him up and away from the table.</p><p>"Leave my room, Houdini! Leave me alone!" Ms. Comstock ordered. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a fine cream dress with lace covering it.  </p><p>"That's not what you told me last time we were in a room of yours," Harry smirked.</p><p>Ms. Comstock picked up a vase and threw it at his head, it hit the wall behind him and shattered, falling in pieces on the floor.</p><p>"Oh my God! Let's just go, Harry.  I'm sorry, Ms. Comstock," Arthur apologized. They went out the door and heard it slam loudly behind them.</p><p>"You shouldn't have apologized to her. She don't deserve it.  She's a fake, doc. Didn't you know?" Harry asked. He looked at him like he had taken leave of his senses.</p><p>"No. I didn't know yet," Arthur said quietly. His head down as they stepped into the elevator to travel up to the top floor where Harry lived.</p><p>"I can't believe you were going to her, that you would go to any medium. They're all fake, taking you for a ride for your money.  Only fools would go back again and again to be taken.  And you're a man of science, a doctor, how can you believe that stuff?!" Harry asked. They got off the elevator in the hall leading to his suite.</p><p>"Have you ever watched someone die, Harry?" Arthur asked.  They had walked to Harry's door and were standing outside of it.</p><p>"No," Harry said.</p><p>"Watch life just...seep out of them and know that there is nothing you can do to help them?" Arthur asked. He didn't meet Harry's eyes, he looked at the wall beyond him.</p><p>"No I haven't," Harry said calmly. </p><p>"I have.  Many times as a doctor unfortunately.  And I am now with Touie.  I go to mediums to try to talk to her, in hopes of getting in touch with her, not her body but her soul, her spirit. To tell her that we love her, just so she will know it, just so I can know that she does.  And that might sound crazy to you, and you can call me that, call me a fool, I don't care.  But I will not give up on trying for contact.  The doctors told me this week that there is little hope for Touie, this is my last avenue for my sliver of hope," Arthur explained. </p><p>"But there are-"</p><p>Arthur cut him off. "I really am not in the mood to hear your arrogant speeches against spiritualism right now. If you'll excuse me," he said. He turned around and headed back for the elevator.</p><p>Harry watched after him until he got out of sight and sighed before going into his suite.  His mother was out to a party probably for most of the evening so he didn't hesitate to get his opium pipe out and light it up.  He hated fighting with Doyle as much as he loved it from time to time, he especially hated that he had hit on a sore spot with him.  He sat on the couch and blew out smoke, he would have to apologize to him tomorrow.  There were a few things he had to make him understand and none of them were easy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>